ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldie Locke
|image = Goldie.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Chloe Moretz |Created By= Fable |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 21 |Species= Bear Shifter |Position= |affiliation = |species = Bear Shifter}}She was a child of unfortunate circumstance. Her father was an abusive drunk and her mother was never her champion. Her parents owned a tavern and fit the stereotype perfectly. Her childhood was fairly average. A sweet smile and a skinned knee, sweet Avellana Marlow Goldwine was an average girl whose life was ordinary, but took a turn for disaster. As she grew older she started to catch the eye of the men in her village, and not just a strangers eye, but those of her own father. She took the burden upon herself to protect her little sister, Elle from such a life. It was a secret that everyone knew but no one would do a thing about. Avellana would spend her days out in the woods alone knowing that a nightmare awaited her at home. She grew more familiar in the woods and began to wander further and further to escape her hell. She felt free out there, alone, but never lonely. She had the trees and birds to keep her company. At times she would see animals and talk to them, sometimes imagining that they would talk back, but it was a nice dialogue and a peaceful adventure among nature. She often told them tales and embellished her travels as if she was speaking to an audience who had never experienced the freedom of the forest. Once she stayed over night, and then another, and then another… she would have remained but she knew her younger sister would pay the price she owed, so she returned but not without her tales. She created a beast in her mind and told the villagers about it. How she had tangoed with the savage bear and survived by disappearing into the woods. Her village reveled in the tale and it was brought to life in their minds. Avellana used this to her advantage and used the story to her advantage when she needed an escape. It was all fun and games until the tale rang too true. Avallana did in fact come face to face with not one, but three bears in the woods. She had found a home there. A cozy, comfortable home that suited her needs and was ideal for her to escape to. Unfortunately, it was already occupied, but she did not know that. She drifted to sleep in a bed and when she awoke, there was a man standing above her. Panic set in, and the rest is a blur to the golden haired girl. She returned to her village alive, but just barely. She was injured and bloodied and she would survive, but she would never be the same. As she recovered, her father began to press her for answers and actions. Angered by his advances, Avellana experienced something unlike anything before. Pain filled her and through her rage she became something else entirely. She does not remember what happened, but she knows it was her fault. Terrified for her little sister's safety, Avellana blamed the man eating bear once more, but did not confess to being the monster. She knew with her father dead, her sister was safe and she could no longer stay within her village. She left and never looked back. Now she has set out to make a new life for herself and the beast that lives within her. Recently she has discovered the blight within a region of the woods she so dearly loves. Whilst surveying the damage she felt an incredible loneliness seize her heart… but she was not alone for long. From the wind came the deviant voice of a vexing stranger gently taunting her to join the madness. So now she is on her next adventure with the Cheshire Cat who lovingly has named her "Goldilocks".